That's All I Wanna Hear
by DracoandGinny
Summary: Songfic- Ginny musses about Draco, her feelings for him, and everything else.
1. Default Chapter

Have you ever fallen? I mean fallen hard? I have. I fell, and hard, for Draco Malfoy. 

It might have been the way he looked at me. Like I was some kind of freak. It might of bee the way his eyes pierced everything he saw. It even might have been the fact that he seemed to have sold his soul to the devil. Whatever it was, it caught my interest. I mean really caught my interest. 

I did everything to get him to fall for me. But he wouldn't. I even told him I loved him. Did he even care? No. He didn't give a damn. He said, "You don't really mean it." That's a lie. Sure, were good friends, but that's all we'll ever be. But I want something more, and he can't give it to me.

__

So I followed you around

So I called you up

So I said, "Hey baby, I love you"

But that wasn't enough

Cause you only like me as a friend 

And it's killin' me to no end

So why don't you just say those three words I wanna hear

Cause, baby, I'm dying, 

And that's all I wanna hear

I've begged and pleaded with him, but all he gave me was a smile, and a broken line. "It just takes time Gin." As if. He won't say those three little words, and that's all I wanna hear. Each day I look at his smiling face. He looks so happy, as if nothings been erased. But something has. Cause, he doesn't love me, and I'm dying each time I see him. 

__

Sure, we're good friends

But that's all we'll ever be

Cause I want something more

And you can't give it to me

So I said please and begged you all the time. 

But all I got was a smile and a broken line. 

You won't say those three little words

But baby, that's all I wanna hear

Cause I'm dying

And that's all I wanna hear

I told him to avoid me unless he said those three little words. He tried to beg me to understand. He acted like a broken man. He asked me why. I told him I want to die in peace. Not same crazy world. And either way I'm dying to hear you say those three little words. 

__

So keep your mouth shut

Don't talk to me

Unless your gonna say those three words

Avoid me

Cause I wanna die in peace

Not some crazy world

And either way I'm dying just to hear you say

Those three little words

But baby, you don't want to

And it's killin me

Cause, baby, I'm dying

And that's all I wanna hear

I've seen him around lately. He looks terrible. Like he lost everything he had. But I can't go back to that sadness I felt. Cause I know he'll never say those three little words that I'm dying to hear. But when I'm dead, he'll forget about me. All those pictures, won't even be memories. I'll be looking down at him, crying because he never said those three little words. 

__

Now that I'm gone,

You're acting sad

Like you lost

everything you had

Now you've realized what you felt

But I don't think I can go back to that sadness I felt. 

Cause there comes a time, when I'm gone

That you'll forget about me

And baby, I don't wanna see that day

When you forget about me

You'll never have said those three little words

And it's killin me

Cause, baby, I'm dying

And that's all I wanna hear you say

I watch him day after day. He's already forgetting about me. He's forgetting that we were ever friends. I'm not even a memory. He's smiling and laughing again. I think he's found a new friend. Sometimes he'll look at me, and I'll see sadness in his eyes. That's probably the only time he even remembers I'm alive. I can't forgot the pain he caused me. I'm still dying inside. I'm almost gone. I've given up on hanging on. He'll miss me when I'm gone. Maybe he won't notice a difference. I love him, and he won't ever say those three little words that I long to hear.

__

So I followed you around

So I called you up

So I said, "Hey baby, I love you." 

But that wasn't enough

Cause you only like me as a friend

And it's killin me to no end

So why don't you just say those three words I wanna hear

Cause, baby, I'm dying

And that's all I wanna hear

There's not a chance for us anymore. He's found a girl whom he adores. I'm dying even faster then before. He never even looks at me. If he does, he looks at me like he doesn't even know who I am. In a way he doesn't. He's forgotten about me completely. That's the way I want it, cause he can't say those three little words. At least not to me. He says them to her so much. They'll probably get married. He'll forget to invite me to the wedding. 

So I'm dying inside and I've fallen. I think I've hit the bottom. I'm in too deep to get out. And he's not here to save me now. 

A/N: Yes, the song is mine! Don't steal it! If you want to use it, e-mail me! I worked hard on this story! It just came flowing out. It took me maybe forty-five minutes to write it. Don't worry! I am doing a sequel! I'm not sure if it's going to be a song fic or not. If it is, I'll make the song up. R+R please!


	2. Author's Note, Very Important

I have decided that depending on your reviews, I may take this oneshot, and turn it into a fic with chapter. So if you'd like to see that, leave me a review and tell me so, and I will really consider it. It will take awhile, but seeing as people tend to like it so much….Also, I have gotten e-mails from people saying, why does the story match the song? You didn't really write a fic, you just took a song and made it longer. I WROTE THAT SONG!!! So actually, it is all mine and I didn't try and get out of it. Well, thanks for your support! Also, read more other fics too! And review! Cuz that makes me sooooo happy! Even if it is a flame! Thankies!

Much love without hate,

DracoandGinny


End file.
